sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sonic Rivals 2
Sonic Rivals 2 é um jogo da série Sonic the Hedgehog, e sequência de Sonic Rivals. O jogo foi desenvolvido pela Backbone Entertainment e supervisionado pela Sega Studio USA. Foi lançado no dia 13 de Novembro de 2007 na América do Norte exclusivamente para o videogame portátil PlayStation Portable. Assim como o original, Sonic Rivals 2 não foi lançado no Japão. Jogabilidade Asim como o original, o jogo segue o estilo plataforma 2D. Sonic Rivals 2 possui gráficos totalmente 3D. O jogo contém os modos Single Player (1 jogador), Multiplayer (de 2 ou mais jogadores). ''Single Player'' * Story Mode: Modo história. O jogador pode progredir no jogo, vencendo corridas contra um rival (conforme o decorrer da história) em 3 atos, ao fim desses 3 atos, enfrenta um chefe, com exceção da fase final. Os personagens são divididos em quatro times (Sonic and Tails, Shadow e Metal Sonic, Silver e Espio, Knuckles e Rouge) e cada personagem tem o seu enredo, totalizando 8 diferentes rumos. * Free Play: Similar aos jogos clássicos Sonic, é um novo modo de jogo, onde o jogador pode competir sozinho em um estágio normal, sem adversário, podendo competir em time attack ou encontrar os 10 Chaos escondidos nas fases. * Cup Circuit: O jogador pode competir em circuitos ou sequências de fases pré-determinadas e chefes, para conquistar cards (cartas) do jogo. ''Multiplayer'' * Knockout: Os jogadores começam com 3 argolas, e basicamente quem fizer mais “knockouts” ao seu adversário ganha. Perde o jogador que não possuir nenhuma argola e for atingido. * Rings Battle: Em uma corrida, um tempo é determinado para coletar argolas; vence quem tiver mais argolas no final do tempo determinado. * Capture the Chao: Os jogadores tem o objetivo de capturar os Chaos do inimigo e trazê-los para a sua base, e ao mesmo tempo, tentar manter os seus Chaos protegidos. Possui o mesmo conceito de capture the flag. * Laps Race: O objetivo do modo é ser o primeiro a dar um determinado número de voltas na pista. * King of the Hill: Deve-se chegar ao topo do nível, e ganha pontos por se posicionando embaixo do Omochao. Ganha quem tiver mais pontos. * Tag: É um tipo de mistura entre "batata-quente" e "pega-pega". Cada jogador tem um tempo limite que surge quando eles segurarem a bomba. O jogador deve passar a bomba atacando o oponente. O primeiro que tiver o tempo expirado, perde. Personagens Sonic Rivals 2 possui os mesmos cinco personagens que o jogo original possui além da adição de novos três. Todos eles têm as habilidades Homing Attack e Spin Dash. Cada personagem pode usar o "Signature Meter" (movimento especial). Este movimento especial tem a mesma função do item "estrela" presente em Sonic Rivals. Para conseguir efetuar este movimento, deve-se completar uma barra (coletando argolas, destruindo inimigos), chamada "Signature Meter". Protagonistas * Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic trabalha com Tails para investigar sobre o sumiço dos Chaos. * Miles "Tails" Prower: Companheiro de Sonic, Tails o ajuda para encontrar os Chaos desaparecidos. * Knuckles the Echidna: O guardião da Master Emerald, Knuckles se junta com Rouge para encontrarem a Esmeralda Mestre. Ele é amigo e rival de Sonic. * Rouge the Bat: Uma espiã do governo que tem grande admiração por jóias. Rouge forma uma dupla com Knuckles para encontrarem a Master Emerald. * Shadow the Hedgehog: Shadow trabalha com Metal Sonic para acabar com os planos malígnos de Eggman Nega. * Metal Sonic: Andróide com características fiéis à de Sonic, Metal Sonic é enviado por Dr. Eggman para trabalhar juntamente com Shadow. * Silver the Hedgehog: Um ouriço vindo do futuro com habilidades psicocinéticas, Silver se junta com Espio para resgatar os Chaos desaparecidos. * Espio the Chameleon: Um ninja mestre e detetive, Espio trabalha com Silver para solucionar o caso dos Chaos Desaparecidos. Coadjuvantes *Dr. Eggman: O principal vilão da série, mas desta vez é um vilão coadjuvante. Eggman Nega se disfarça de Dr. Eggman para enganar 4 dos 8 personagens principais, no entanto, o verdadeiro Eggman está dando instruções para Shadow e Metal Sonic para que suas determinadas missões sejam cumpridas. *Eggman Nega: O principal antagonista do jogo. O jogador deve batalhar com ele no fim de cada fase (zona), no entanto, ele está fantasiado de Dr. Eggman. Durante a história, ele contrata Rouge para encontrar as Chaos Emeralds para ele e cria Metal Sonic 3.0, uma versão avançada de Metal Sonic. *Ifrit: Uma fera gigante de fogo envocada por Eggman Nega. Ele ataca o jogador que o ataca e o outro personagem que está sobre seu controle. * Metal Sonic 3.0: Uma versão mais avançada de Metal Sonic. Ele é criado por Eggman Nega e o ajuda a libertar Ifrit no final do jogo. O jogador deve lutar com ele durante a história de Metal Sonic. * Espírito de Sonic/Tails: Um fantasma que imita a aparência dos outros. Na fase Mystic Haunt, ele ataca Sonic e Tails e toma as suas respectivas aparências. *Vector the Crocodile: Ajuda Espio e aparece como holograma no início e no final do jogo. História As "formas de vida" (apresentadas em Sonic Adventure) raptaram os Chaos. Eggman Nega, disfarçado de Eggman, planeja pegar os Chaos e dá-los como alimento a uma besta chamada “Ifrit”, que precisa deles para se tornar mais forte; ao mesmo tempo, necessita das Chaos Emeralds para abrir um portal, que liberará Ifrit. O enredo é dividido por duplas, de certa forma semelhante a Sonic Adventure 2, porém cada personagem tem o seu próprio roteiro: Sonic e Tails: Após saberem do que aconteceu aos Chaos, Sonic e Tails forma uma dupla, para procurar e resgatá-los de Eggman. Knuckles e Rouge: Knuckles parte à procura da Master Emerald que desapareceu novamente. Rouge foi contratada doi Nega para procurar pelas Chaos Emeralds, formando assim uma dupla com Knuckles. Silver e Espio: Silver regressa do futuro, e descobre um passado destruído por um demônio chamado Ifrit. Ele precisa levar alguns Chaos para salvar o futuro e assim é ajudado por Espio que está na procura dos Chaos desaparecidos. Shadow e Metal Sonic: O verdadeiro Eggman, manda Metal Sonic a procura de Shadow, para contar-lhe sobre os planos de Eggman Nega tem para roubar os Chaos e as Esmeraldas do Caos. Logo, os dois formam um time para procurar as esmeraldas antes de Nega. Fases O jogo possui 6 estágios, sendo cada um divido em 3 atos e um chefe no final, do mesmo como em Sonic Rivals. Os atos 1 e 3 são sempre corridas, e o ato 2 sempre uma batalha. No modo Story (história), as corridas podem ser substituídas por missões individuais de cada personagem, como "time attack", "Colete um número X de argolas", e outros desafios. Alguns estágios podem ser pulados na história, dependendo da escolha de personagem. Blue Coast Zone É uma zona aquática com ruínas e é aonde todas as equipes começam. Chefe: Egg Liner, um grande veículo que usa uma bola com espinhos para atacar o personagem. Sunset Forest Zone Um estágio dentre penhascos e muito similar a fase Falls Zone de Sonic Rivals. Chefe: Egg Crawler, uma minhoca robô gigante. Neon Palace Zone Um grande cassino, dando a possibilidade do jogador passar por caça-níqueis para a coleta de argolas. Chefe: Egg Dealer, um robô caça-níquel. Frontier Canyon Zone Fase no estilo Velho Oeste, e muito similar à Colosseum Highway Zone de Sonic Rivals. Chefe: Egg Bull, um touro robô gigante. Mystic Haunt Zone Um castelo mal-assombrado. Chefe: Egg Phantom, um robô fantasma. Chaotic Inferno Zone Fase final, repleta de fogo e lava. Chefe final: Ifrit. Música Foi revelado no site oficial de Jun Senoue (produtor musical da Sega) que ele trabalharia em conjunto com Ted Poley na música tema "Race To Win". Esta não é a primeira vez que Ted Poley e Jun Senoue trabalharam juntos; aparecendo trabalhos em conjunto deles nos jogos Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 e Sonic Heroes. O restante das músicas do jogo foram compostas por Chris Rezanson. Recepção O jogo recebeu vários reviews de grandes revistas e websites. Os rankings gerais do jogo correm em cerca de 63%. *IGN - 6.5/10 *GameSpot - 5/10 *GameSpy - 3.5/5 *GameZone - 6/10 *GameDaily - 6/10 *Game Revolution - D *Eurogamer - 7/10 *1UP.com - 4.5/10 Em março de 2009, Sonic Rivals 2 foi cerificado como parte do Sony's Greatest Hits (Maiores Vendas da Sony), representando as vendas na América do Norte com cerca de 250.000 cópias vendidas. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Sonic Rivals